Characters
Don't Starveでは、現在7人のプレイ可能なキャラがいます。最初のキャラはウィルソンで、ほかのキャラは、プレイヤーの経験値（死んだ時にわかる）によって、解除されます。 すべてのキャラクターは、パークorアビリティを持っています。 インベントリ それぞれのキャラクターは、23個までアイテムを持つことができます。特定のアイテムは、10,20,40と重ねて持つことができます。 インベントリ: *12個 標準的なスロット *1個　ツール／トーチ／武器スロット *1個 アミュレット／バックパックスロット *1個 頭部装備スロット (麦わら帽子／蜂よけ帽子／鉱夫帽子など） *8個 バックパックスロット (バックパックを装備してたらね) アンロックキャラクター キャラクターは、経験値によってアンロックされます。長く生き残れば多くの経験値が得られます。 プレイ可能なキャラクター ウィルソン P. Higgsbury -'' "紳士な科学者''" "私の精神力で克服できないものはない！" ウィルソンはあごひげを伸ばすことができる唯一のキャラクターです。つまり、肉人形を作ることが唯一のキャラです。あごひげは、カミソリでカットできます。 たとえ、彼が科学者であってもリサーチに影響はありません。 : Health: 100 : Food: 100 : Unarmed damage: 10 : Special Perk(s): : ひげが伸びる : ひげの伸びる様子: : 無精ひげ: 4 日(1 hair) : あごひげ: 11 日(3 hairs) : すごいひげ: 16 日 (9 hairs) ウィロー'' "炎の少女" '"もっと燃えちゃえばいいのに！"' ウィローは最初のアンロックキャラクターです。真夜中になった時、彼女の足下はすこし発光します。 これは資源を使わずに夜を安全に耐えることができます。 : Health: 100 : Food: 100 : Unarmed damage: 10 : Special Perk(s): : 火ダメージに耐性あり. : 夜に足下が発光する : 業火の番犬によって攻撃されるとき、普通の番犬に戻ります。 : モンスター肉を食べたときに体力の減りが少ない Wendy -'' "The Bereaved" "Abigail! Come back! I'm not done playing with you." Wendy is the second unlockable character. At night, there is a chance for her twin sister, Abigail, to spawn. Abigail will defend Wendy by killing any hostile mob at night, but if Wendy comes too close to her, Abigail will damage and possibly kill Wendy (not intentionally). Abigail does try to keep her distance, however. Wendy also works a lot faster than Wilson and Willow, so she gets hungry faster. : Health: 100 : Food: 100 : Unarmed damage: 10 : Special Perk(s): : Has a visitor at night There is also a small chance that two of Abigail can spawn in one go, as seen in this video. However we do not know the chances of this or if this is a glitch as there is not many sightings. Wolfgang - "The Strongman" '' '"I am mighty! No one is mightier!"' The third unlockable character, Wolfgang, comes with many bonuses and few drawbacks. But despite his manly moustache, he cannot grow a beard, therefore cannot build the Meat Effigy. But with a Tent, the player can switch to Wilson, get the components, then come back to Wolfgang's mighty muscles and stomach. : Health: 200 : Food: 200 : Unarmed damage: 15(1.5 times more than the normal damage) : Special Perk(s): : Higher health. : Larger stomach. : Stronger melee hits. Wickerbottom - ''"The Librarian" "Shhhh! Everything must be in order." Wickerbottom is the fourth unlockable character. : Health: 100 : Food: 100 : Unarmed damage: 10 : Special Perk(s): : She gets a boost when researching Non-player characters Maxwell "You don't look so well pal..." Maxwell is the demon who supposedly trapped the player in this world/wilderness. Seen in the beginning, he disappears as soon as he is finished talking or when the player moves. If the player clicks on Maxwell before he disappears each character will say something different about him: *Wilson: "I hate that guy." *Willow: "He's so condescending." *Wendy: "I feel a strange kinship with him." *Wolfgang: "A fancy suit is not match for my muscles!" Other than his first appearance, Maxwell has yet to show himself at any other time. He is a non-playable character (NPC). His name might be a play on words of the late 1800's physicist James Clerk Maxwell's thought experiment Maxwell's Demon which showed that the second rule of thermodynamics had only a statistical certainty. Also Maxwell is The Only Human In The Game Whose Name Dosn't start with W Abigail ''"That's my twin sister. Abigail." - Wendy'' Abigail is Wendy's twin sister, and as Wendy's perk, she will appear occasionally at night. Abigail will defend Wendy by killing any hostile mob at night, but if Wendy comes too close to her, Abigail will damage and possibly kill Wendy. Abigail does try to keep her distance, however.